fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Stanton
Frank Stanton was the fiancé of Olivia Dunham in the Alternate Universe. He is a CDC Virologist who deals with smallpox outbreaks (as the cure has not been found in the alternate universe). After proposing marriage, Frank's heart was broken when he discovered that Olivia was pregnant, causing him to walk away from the relationship. He had no knowledge of Olivia's time in the other universe, thus assuming she had cheated on him while he was away on business. Biography Season 2 After investigating a minor anomaly in New York City, Olivia returned home to Frank, who was leaving for a business trip that would last for one week the following day. They kissed, and aware of Olivia's stressful day at work, a day that ended in Lincon Lee's body being covered with third-degree burns. Frank offered to relieve her with a back massage, to which his girlfriend responded gleefully. Outside their apartment, Olivia Dunham from the other universe looked on, before being startled by William Bell. Following his departure, Olivia discovered a prepared dish left by Frank in the refrigerator with a note attached saying "Remember to eat. See you in a week. Love F". Category:Alternate universe Category:Recurring Characters Season 3 Following the incarceration of Olivia Dunham, whom he believed to be his girlfriend, Frank admitted to being unable to sleep out of worry. Frank was desperate for information when Charlie Francis arrived at their apartment. Charlie vowed that they would make Olivia better, but first, needed to locate her. Frank provided a lead by informing him that Olivia's mother, Marilyn Dunham, had returned from France and that Fringe Division should continue their search there. Frank cooked Olivia a meal after her first day at work. He even managed to get avocados, which were very difficult to acquire in the Alternate Universe. Seeing the news on the television, Olivia questioned Frank about North Texas, where he told her there was a smallpox outbreak. Being his expertise, both realized that a call sending him on another trip was inevitable. Sure enough, Frank was called in. As he was packing, Frank said goodbye to Olivia, promising to call her when he landed. The cab arrived and Frank departed, unsure how long his trip was going to last. Frank returned to Manhattan after the Olivias were returned to their respective universes. His real girlfriend picked him up at the Empire State Building. The two returned home and Frank took a hot shower. After his shower, he asked Olivia if she was alright. He claimed to have noticed she was "distant" while they were apart, to which Olivia simply attributed literal distance. Later, Frank worked as a CDC liaison for Fringe Division. While working the case, Frank revealed to Lincoln that he was planning to ask Olivia to marry him during a long-weekend getaway that they had planned. However, Frank couldn't wait and popped the question while Olivia was rushing out the door to follow a lead in the case. Olivia immediately said yes and rushed out the door. Frank was then called to the scene that Olivia had been investigating, finding his fiancé seemingly infected by a parasite. He rushed her to the hospital and rode in the back of the ambulance with her, prepared to inject her with a serum that would hopefully kill all the parasites inside her. Through the ultrasound, the two learn that Olivia was not infected with bugs, but rather pregnant. When visiting Olivia at the hospital hours later, Frank asked her how far along she was, to which she replied, "Six weeks." Unaware that she had travelled to an alternate universe, Frank simply assumed she had cheated on him while he was away. He asked her if she loved the father. When Olivia didn't reply, he claimed that her silence was all he needed to hear. As he was about to leave the room, she called after him, to which he simply replied, "You were going to marry me." Without looking back, Frank walked away. Season 4 Because Peter never existed, and thus never had a relationship with Fauxlivia, Frank and Fauxlivia's relationship remained intact in the new timeline. However, they later broke up off-screen, as explained by Olivia when she speaks to Walter Bishop from the prime universe. Trivia *Frank has a tattoo that appears to resemble a sun. This tattoo, located on his upper back, matches the tattoo found on his ex-girlfriend, Olivia Dunham's neck. The significance of these tattoos is unclear. Category:Alternate universe Category:Recurring Characters